Full Moon Dark Moon
by NinthFeather
Summary: Fullmoon sings the theme song for Tsukigomori, a drama Kyoko's in. Then, Kyoko gets assigned to be Fullmoon's substitute manager. This should be interesting. RenKyoko, MitsukiTakuto, T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Someone had to cross these series over eventually. I mean, both are about show business and have supernatural elements! Neither series belongs to me-- __Skip-Beat__ is Yoshiki Nakamura's and __Full Moon O Sagashite__ is Arina Tanemura's. The setting is during the Tsukigomori Arc of __Skip-Beat__ and the fifth volume of __Full Moon O Sagashite__. _

Kyoko Mogami bounced onto the couch next to Ren Tsuruga. They were in a screening room at LME. A large television hung on the wall in front of them.

Kyoko smiled to herself, her dyed-black hair hanging over her eyes. She brushed it away and looked at Ren, now her co-star in Tsukigomori, a remake of a popular televison drama.

She could hardly believe she was here. Only a few months ago, she had still been at the apartment she and her ex Sho Fuwa had shared, supporting his career as a singer. Then, she had found out he was only using her. She had vowed to beat him in show business as revenge, joined LME Productions as a talento and member of the Love Me Section, and started attending a special training school for acting. Now she was in the same show with Ren Tsuruga, the most popular male actor in Japan. Never mind that she was playing a twisted villain named Mio, while Ren was the male lead, Katsuki. It wasn't like that bothered her. Who wanted to play _his _girlfriend? She'd made a promise to herself-- she would not fall in love again. Besides, Ren the gentleman had a darker side to him. And it was scary!

"Hello," Director Ogata, the director of Tsukigomori, said. He was standing next to the television with a remote in his hand.

"Why did you ask us to come here?" Ren asked.

"Neither of you were here on Wednesday," Director Ogata said.

"No," Kyoko said. "I had a Love Me section assignment, and Ren was doing a variety show. But you told us you didn't need us for filming that day."

"That's right," Director Ogata said. "But it was also the day we showed the cast the new opening credits sequence for Tsukigomori." He smiled shyly. "I just thought you might want to see it."

"Of course!" Kyoko said. "We'd love to!"

Ren looked over at her in surprise.

"Well, the new theme song is done by Fullmoon," Kyoko said, looking at her hands. "I really like her!"

Ren smiled-- not a Gentlemanly Smile of Death™, but a genuine one.

Ren's manager, Mr. Yashiro, who was on his other side, nodded. "She's really talented, for someone her age. The only singer I can even compare her to is Takuto Kira from Route.L."

"Ruuto Erru?" Kyoko asked, puzzled.

"Before your time," Mr. Yashiro said quickly.

"I hope you like it," Director Ogata said, turning on the television.

The screen started out black. A few piano notes sounded, resonant and clear. Slowly, an image came into focus. It was Ren's hands, playing a piano and illuminated by moonlight. Each individual note seemed to echo.

A voice began singing, high-pitched and pure, yet somehow sad.

_**Moonlight like notes played on a piano**_

The camera zoomed out, showing that Ren, as Katsuki, was in the school music room. Moonlight glistened on the edges of the grand piano and on the edges of Katsuki's suit. Ren's acting, was, as usual, perfect. Katsuki's lonliness was palpable.

_**Falls on the distance between you and me.**_

As Fullmoon sang, the camera zoomed out further. You could see the doorway of the music room now. The girl who played Mizuki, the female lead, stood in the shadows outside of the door, wearing her school uniform. Her eyes were closed, and the longing on her face told the audience she was listening to Katsuki play. Her blonde hair blew in the wind.

_**When you look at me, I turn away.**_

The camera panned down the hallway, stopping at the doorway in front of another classroom. Kyoko recognized herself, dressed as Mio, standing in the middle of the room. Her face was in shadow, but shafts of moonlight illuminated the scar on Mio's temple. She wore a black dress with a long skirt that blew in the night wind. All of the classroom's windows were cracked or broken, and the desks looked like they had been knocked down by some invisible force.

_**I find myself wishing for what cannot be.**_

The camera suddenly zoomed into one of the windows. Images of Katsuki and Mitsuki interacting had been digitally superimposed on the cracked glass. The kanji that spelled "Tsukigomori" appeared over the images.

_**Shadows fall on the face of the moon.**_

The scene suddenly changed, to a view of the night sky. The moon was full.

_**The night wind plays in your hair.**_

The camera shifted down to show Mio and Mitsuki's house. The wind blew through the trees and bushes in front of it, scattering leaves, which flew past the camera.

_**Despite everything, I still love you.**_

The camera zoomed in to one of the windows of the house. The woman who played Mio's mother stared outside, looked just beyond the viewer, with a hard-to-read expression that might be either anger or sadness. Her face was cloaked in shadow.

_**I want to embrace you but I don't dare.**_

The wind scattered more leaves, and one covered the camera's lens entirely.

_**Moonlight like notes played on a piano**_

When the leaf blew away, the scene had changed again, this time to a meadow at night. The camera zoomed in on a small patch of grass bathed in moonlight.

_**Bathes your outstretched hand in light.**_

The camera zoomed out again, to reveal a wide shot of Katsuki and Mitsuki standing in the meadow. This time, Katsuki was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Mitsuki was wearing a knee-length white dress with an empire waist and thin spaghetti straps. Moonlight shone on both of them, and the paleness of their clothes and skin seemed almost luminescent. Mitsuki's hand was outstretched, just like the lyrics.

_**The promise I made not to fall in love**_

Slowly, the camera zoomed in, until Katsuki and Mitsuki's faces became visible. Mitsuki's expression seemed open. She smiled at Katsuki. He, meanwhile, seemed conflicted. Once again, Kyoko marveled at Ren's acting. You could see the conflict on his face-- the desire to take her hand, and the fear of what might happen if he did.

_**Is shattering quietly in the night.**_

The camera zoomed in as Katsuki extended his hand to Mitsuki's

_**The dark moon watches **_

The camera suddenly turned upwards, where the full moon was suddenly consumed by shadows.

_**As I take your hand.**_

The camera stayed on the shadowed moon, and slowly, an image came into focus in the shadows. The image was Katsuki's hand taking Mitsuki's. The image lingered for a few moments, until the last note of the music had sounded.

Director Ogata turned off the television. Kyoko was clapping, and even unflappable Ren looked impressed.

"She wrote the song from Katsuki's point of view," he said. "I'm surprised."

"She said she understood him better," Director Ogata said with a shrug.

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Don't blame her for being a little weird," Mr. Yashiro said. "You should hear some of the stories about her manager."

"Ms. Oshige seemed very nice," Director Ogata said, confused.

"She is," Mr. Yashiro said. "She's just a little too fond of sake. And she's obsessed with Wakaoji from Route.L."

"You mean Fullmoon's producer?" Director Ogata asked.

"He's actually producing?" Mr. Yashiro asked, surprised. "He hasn't done anything in the music business since Route.L broke up!"

"How come?" Kyoko asked. This was beginning to sound like a good story.

"The band only broke up because one of the members, Aoi, died in a car accident," Mr. Yashiro said.

"Oh," Kyoko said. She felt bad for him. He must have been really upset, to give up being a singer.

"Stop being so dramatic," Ren said. "Wakaoji also quit because he wanted to become a doctor. He was studying for his doctorate the whole time he was in the band."

Kyoko started having a fantasy about going to the doctor and meeting Dr. Wakaoji. She thought he must be really good looking, with a name like his. She imagined him treating her like a princess, and taking her to a ball, and…

"Earth to Kyoko," Mr. Yashiro said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Kyoko said. "Sorry. I was…thinking."

Ren had his hand over his mouth, like he was laughing. Kyoko glared at him.

"Should I tell Fullmoon that you liked her song?" Director Ogata asked.

"Please do!" Kyoko said.

Then, Kyoko's cell phone rang. She blushed. "I'll go take this," she said.

She opened the phone. It was Lory Takarada, the president of LME.

"Kyoko, I have a Love Me assignment for you," he said cheerily.

Kyoko groaned inwardly. She was not going to like this.

* * *

NinthFeather: One chapter down. Hope you liked it!

Ms. Oshige: Mr. Yashiro! What did you think you were doing?

Mr. Yashiro: Huh!?

Ms. Oshige: Gossiping about me? In front of Ren Tsuruga?

Mr. Yashiro: Umm…

Ms. Oshige: Go. Away. Before. I. Hurt. You.

Mr. Yashiro: I thought you liked Wakaoji!

Ms. Oshige: So it's okay to gossip about me to people I don't like?

Mr. Yashiro: …*runs*

NinthFeather: Please review! And don't make too much fun of my poetry; at least I tried. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here we go again! Neither of the series are mine; if you want to know whose they are, see the first chapter. **

_**Kyoko arrived at SEED Record in the same embarrassing pink outfit that she had to wear on all of her Love Me section assignments. The Love Me section was how she had gotten into LME. Apparently, the point of it was to restore emotions of hers that were "missing", although all she and Moko, the section's two members, ever seemed to do was odd jobs for the production company. Besides, she was not "missing" emotions. Sho had stolen them, and she would beat him in show business and then curse his miserable soul as her revenge. An evil-sounding giggle escaped her.**_

_**Actually, SEED Records wasn't even part of LME. Apparently Lory had lost a bet with its president and sending Kyoko to be someone's daimane-- substitute manager-- was part of paying for it. From what Kyoko could tell, Lory had told the SEED president about her stint as Ren's manager, which had involved her nursing him through the first cold he'd ever had, and the president had been impressed. Kyoko sighed. The whole thing was so much like President Takarada it wasn't even funny.**_

_**She walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm Kyoko, the daimane from LME. I think the president is expecting me…"**_

"_**Actually, he left a half hour ago, but he left me directions to send you to the third recording studio on the right," the secretary said. "I'm not sure who you'll be working with, but, apparently, they have the schedule."**_

_**Kyoko followed the secretary's instructions and walked up to the door. She could hear a voice inside. It sounded like she was arguing, but no one else was there. Kyoko knocked.**_

"_**Coming!" the person inside said.**_

_**A teenage girl with curly silver hair and wide eyes opened the door.**_

"_**Fullmoon!?" Kyoko gasped.**_

"_**Wait, aren't you the girl who plays Mio in Tsukigomori**__**?" Fullmoon asked.**_

"_**Yes, I'm Kyoko," Kyoko said. "I'm also your daimane for the time being."**_

"_**You're an actor and a daimane?" Fullmoon asked. "Aren't people usually one or the other?"**_

"_**It's complicated," Kyoko said.**_

_**She ran a hand through her hair. She had the weirdest feeling that someone was staring at her. No, not just someone, four someones. It was really uncomfortable, actually.**_

"_**Umm…is there someone else in there with you?" Kyoko asked.**_

"_**No! No one! Why do you ask?" Fullmoon asked, panicking.**_

"'_**Cause I sort of feel like there's someone staring at me…" Kyoko said, not sure what to do. Fullmoon was obviously not telling her everything, but it wasn't as if she had to. Kyoko was only her daimane.**_

_**Fullmoon looked at the air behind her, almost as if she was exchanging a look with someone. Then, she turned back to Kyoko.**_

"_**Um, the president gave me this list for you," she said. "I have a pretty easy day today, actually."**_

_**Kyoko took the schedule and glanced at it. It really wasn't bad. "All right, we have to get to the music store for your signing first," she said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a license. Do you drive?"**_

_**The look on Fullmoon's face told the whole story. "Maybe Dr. Wakaoji would be willing to help," she suggested.**_

"_**Isn't he busy?" Kyoko asked.**_

"_**Don't worry, he's really nice!" Fullmoon said. She ran out of the room, with Kyoko following close behind.**_

_

* * *

_

"_**How did you get a job as a daimane without a driver's license?" Dr. Wakaoji asked. Fullmoon and Kyoko were sitting in the back seat of his car.**_

"_**The president requested me from…" Kyoko began.**_

"_**The president," Dr. Wakaoji said, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "That explains it."**_

_**Fullmoon turned to Kyoko. "What is it like to act in a drama?" she asked, her eyes alight with curiousity. Kyoko was surprised by her enthusiasm. Somehow, Fullmoon seemed younger than sixteen.**_

"_**It's a lot of work," Kyoko said. "We have a really full schedule, and I have a lot of lines to learn. But I get to work with really good actors, and I'm learning new things all the time." She smiled. Working with Ren was especially good. Every time she watched him, she learned something new.**_

"_**I'm not taking you away from shooting, am I?" Fullmoon asked anxiously.**_

_**Kyoko shook her head. "We filmed a lot of my scenes early on. Besides, this is work for the Love…er…my section at LME, so it's more important than my other projects."**_

"_**Is that why you're wearing…." Fullmoon trailed off, at a loss to describe the Love Me uniform.**_

"_**Yes," Kyoko said. Believe me, if I didn't have to wear this, I wouldn't,**_** she added mentally.**

**Suddenly, she got the feeling she was being watched again, followed by the feeling that someone was making fun of her. She felt a familiar aura building around her. The Grudge Kyokos, physical manifestations of her anger that had been showing up since she and Sho broke up, rose around her, then attacked the air where she felt someone had been watching her from. Surprisingly enough, the Grudge Kyokos actually caught something. It seemed to be about the size and shape of a teenage boy, and it was putting up quite a struggle.**

**Oddly enough, Fullmoon seemed to be able to see the Grudge Kyokos, and was trying to get them off of…whatever or whoever they had caught. They were starting to attack Fullmoon, so Kyoko pulled them back. Then, she and Fullmoon stared at each other, wide-eyed and backed up against opposite sides of the car.**

"**We're here," Dr. Wakaoji said. He looked into the backseat. "Is something wrong?" he asked.**

"**No!" Kyoko and Fullmoon said at the same time.**

"**Um…Okay then," Dr. Wakaoji said slowly. "Just call me when the signing is over. Fullmoon has my number."**

"**Right," Kyoko said, getting out. Both girls waved to Dr. Wakaoji as he drove away.**

**Kyoko glanced at her cell phone. They had a few minutes before they had to be inside. She grabbed Fullmoon's hand and pulled her to a bench on the street outside of the store.**

"**I'm sorry," Kyoko said. "That…um…happens sometimes. But usually only if I'm really angry at someone. But there really was someone staring at me, wasn't there?"**

**Fullmoon seemed to be trying to get away. **

"**Fullmoon?"**

"**Um…not really…well…okay, yeah," Fullmoon said. "But it's a secret, okay? They're not supposed to be here."**

"**It's time for your signing," Kyoko said. "We can talk more afterwards."**

**Fullmoon smiled. "Okay."**

* * *

**Kyoko hung up. "Wakaoji will be here as soon as he can," she told Fullmoon. "Now, can you possibly explain what is going on?"**

**Fullmoon didn't seem to hear. She was talking to herself…or rather to whoever the person Kyoko couldn't see was. Or, rather, the people. Fullmoon had said "they" so there really were more than one of them. Kyoko had sensed four people earlier. She wondered if she'd been right.**

"**Takuto?" Fullmoon asked. "Come on!" She paused. "Takuto!" She paused again. "Takuto!" she said again. This time, it sounded like an order.**

**Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and then a boy was sitting next to Fullmoon.**

"**Hi," the boy said, waving lazily.**

* * *

**NinthFeather: Guess who that was!**

**Takuto: They know. If they don't, they're idiots.**

**NinthFeather: Is that any way to speak to our readers?**

**Takuto: Whatever.**

**NinthFeather: Be nice or else.**

**Takuto: Or else what? You'll kill me?**

**NinthFeather: Good point. **

**Mitsuki: Takuto, be nice!**

**Takuto: Fine.**

**NinthFeather: How come you listen to her?**

**Takuto: She's Mitsuki.**

**NinthFeather: You're hopless. Hey, everybody, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, Fullmoon O Sagashite + Skip Beat = not mine. See the first chapter for whose they are. That being said, sorry I took so long to update! Enjoy the chapter._

Kyoko literally jumped. "Who…" she gasped.

"I'm the one your demons attacked," the boy said grumpily. He was near Kyoko's age, or maybe a little older, and he had brown hair that was pulled into a short ponytail at the back. His outfit was a loose cotton shirt and jeans.

"They're not-" Kyoko began, stopping when she realized she actually had zero idea what the Grudge Kyokos were. For all she knew, they were demons.

"No, they aren't," the boy said. "They're probably just psychic manifestations of her negative emotions. That's what Izumi is."

Kyoko didn't see anyone there, but the boy reacted like he'd been punched.

"Stupid dog," the boy muttered. "I'm Takuto. You happy now?"

"Huh?" Kyoko replied intelligently.

"You gonna stop asking Mi-I mean-Fullmoon annoying questions?" Takuto asked.

"I didn't mean to be annoying!" Kyoko protested. "I just wanted to know what was going on!"

"Hmph," Takuto muttered. In another puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Um…what is he?" Kyoko asked. "It seemed like he could use magic, so I'd say he was a fairy, but he's way too mean to be one."

The presence she now recognized as Takuto whacked her in the head. He was immediately swarmed by Grudge Kyokos.

"He's a guardian angel," Fullmoon said, a faraway look on her face. "At least, that's what he is to me."

"Fullmoon! Ms. Kyoko!" Dr. Wakaoji called, running up to them. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Not at all," Fullmoon said, smiling broadly.

"All right, then, you have a charity concert at the pediatrics ward of the new hospital next," Dr. Wakaoji said. Kyoko noticed him staring intensely at Fullmoon, as if he was expecting her to react.

"Let's go, then," Fullmoon said, smiling brilliantly, without any hint of the reaction the doctor seemed to be waiting for.

The trio got back into the car and headed for the hospital. As they drove, Kyoko couldn't help but stare at the doctor. He was extremely good-looking, but, at the same time, he seemed very intense, and like he had a lot of things on his mind.

Dr. Wakaoji looked over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kyoko waved her hands frantically, as if to shoo away his concerns. "Oh no, I was just spacing out a little," she said quickly.

"…Okay, then. I'll just put on the radio," Dr. Wakaoji said uncertainly, pressing a few buttons on the dashboard.

The sound of a guitar riff filled the car, then faded out to be replaced by a male vocalist's singing. Kyoko recognized the song immediately. It was Sho's new single.

Grudge Kyokos rose around Kyoko, engulfing the car and its passengers. The vehicle shook with the force of the explosion.

"_Sho dares to play his song on the radio while I'm working and with Fullmoon no less doesn't he have any shame I will beat him so badly that he'll leave Japan in shame and go to America to work at McDonald's yes I will have my revenge!_" the Grudge Kyokos hissed.

A shriek of fear escaped Fullmoon as the Grudge Kyokos surged around her. The sound snapped Kyoko out of her reverie, and the Grudge Kyokos dissapeared.

"Don't you like Sho Fuwa?" Fullmoon asked, her voice trembling.

"Sho is dirt. He is lower than dirt," Kyoko growled, a Black Aura of Death™ surrounding her, so palpable that even Dr. Wakaoji noticed it.

Fullmoon opened her mouth to ask, then closed it, deciding that it wasn't worth risking her life to find out why Kyoko hated Sho Fuwa.

Dr. Wakaoji pulled the car into the hospital parking lot, and the three of them walked in. Doctors and nurses greeted Dr. Wakaoji familiarly as they headed for the cancer ward. When they had almost arrived, Fullmoon ducked into a restroom to change into her performance clothes, while Dr. Wakaoji and Kyoko waited outside.

"So you are a doctor?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. Even when I was in Route..L I was planning on going to med school," Dr. Wakaoji said.

"So do you work here?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, although I do house calls as well, for people who can't make it to the hospital for one reason or another. Actually, though, the only patient I had like that is missing right now, so I haven't made any house calls recently."

"Missing?"

"Yes, a twelve-year-old girl named Mitsuki, who has throat cancer. She ran away from home a while ago, and no one's been able to find her."

Fullmoon bounced out of the restroom in a sequined dress with a knee-length skirt and spaghetti straps. A pendant in the shape of a full moon rested on her collarbone.

"That's a nice necklace," Kyoko commented. "Where'd you get it?"

Fullmoon smiled in a way that seemed almost sad. "A very dear friend gave it to me."

Kyoko noticed Dr. Wakaoji giving Fullmoon a sideways look. He seemed almost suspicious. It was times like these when Kyoko wished she actually understood what was going on.

NinthFeather: There you have it!

Meroko: Am I even going to appear in this story?

NinthFeather: …I'll get back to you on that.

Meroko: That means no, doesn't it!

NinthFeather: Look, I'm gonna try, but Mitsuki and Takuto are the main characters, so it stands to reason that they appear first and get the most dialogue.

Meroko: But I'm better-looking than Mitsuki!

NinthFeather: This is a fanfic, not a fan comic. No one can see you anyway. It doesn't matter if you're prettier.

Meroko: You're just jealous.

NinthFeather: No, I'm really not jealous of the pink-haired girl with rabbit ears.

Meroko: What's that supposed to mean?

*Meroko begins chasing NinthFeather*

NinthFeather: *still running* Assuming Meroko doesn't catch me, I'll try to update sometime soon, although it might be awhile. In the meantime, please review! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been trying to work on other fics. However, today, I felt like writing this chapter, so the people following my Past and Future fic will probably be ticked off that I didn't update, since I said I would try to do it by today. Ah, well. I'll probably do it tomorrow… Skip*Beat is Yoshiki Nakamura's, Full Moon O Sagashite is Arina Tanemura's. Enjoy the chapter!_

Kyoko and Dr. Wakaoji stood inside the door of the cancer ward and listened as Fullmoon sang.

Even under the harsh fluorescent lights, Fullmoon glowed. Her dyed-silver hair floated around her pale face, and the sparkling of her sequined dress scattered small rainbows around the rooms. Her large, blue eyes shimmered like oceans. Kyoko thought that if there really were mermaid princesses, like the one from the "Pure Ocean" shampoo commercial song that Fullmoon had done, then they must look just like Fullmoon.

Fullmoon began to sing her debut song, "Ange." Her voice was quiet, but powerful, and somehow, tremendously sad. The first time Kyoko listened to it, she had felt embarrassed, because the song seemed like something private. Even after that, she had always had the impression that Fullmoon was singing the song not to her fans, but to a specific person.

_**If I try to explain my wounds and my pain**_

_**The tears well up and I want to cry**_

_**You speak softly and turn away **_

_**So the moon lights your path and binds me.**_

Still, the song always moved Kyoko. The conflicted feelings of love that flowed through its lyrics touched parts of her heart that she thought had disappeared when Sho betrayed her.

_**Sometimes I can't even look at your face**_

_**So full of sin, yet you still stay pure.**_

_**But it's true**_

_**You healed me that day**_

_**When I was drenched by the lashing rain.**_

It made her wonder if there was someone out there who could create those kinds of feelings in her. There were nights when she lay alone in bed and wondered if she had already found that person.

_**I want to hold you here **_

_**Forever.**_

The thoughts she'd tried to deny came to her again: the images of Ren's smiling face, and the memories of the fluttering in her heart that it caused. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love again. Falling in love with Mr. Tsuruga, whose career was much farther ahead with hers, was the worst possible scenario. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from wondering if this song made him think of her, too.

_**Someday**_

_**Someday you'll understand**_

_**Why you were born with only one wing.**_

_**You're the reason**_

_**Why this song can be sung.**_

Fullmoon held the last note for a few seconds, and time seemed to slow as it echoed. Kyoko began clapping, and was joined by Dr. Wakaoji and the others in the ward. Fullmoon smiled warmly, and began signing autographs.

"She really is amazing," Dr. Wakaoji said.

"Yes," Kyoko said softly.

Fullmoon skipped up to the pair. "I'm ready to go, now," she said.

"Thank you for the song," Kyoko said, surprising herself.

"You're welcome…" Fullmoon said hesitantly, seeming unsure of how to respond.

Suddenly, Fullmoon looked around. "Where's Dr. Wakaoji?"

"He's probably talking with one of the doctors," Kyoko said. "He works here, after all. We should sit down and wait for him."

The two sat down on a bench nearby bench that was up against one of the walls. Both girls stared intently at the reflections of the fluorescent lights on the tile floor, until Kyoko finally spoke up.

"Ange…was it…written for someone?" she asked. "Like maybe the person who gave you that necklace?"

Fullmoon blushed, her hand flying to the moon charm. "Yes. Him…and another person, as well…It's confusing."

"I understand that," Kyoko said, thinking of the way Ren's smiles made her feel, her memories of Corn, and the feelings for Sho that had shaped so much of her life. Even if she didn't love Sho anymore, she couldn't erase him from her past. Even if she wanted to see Corn again, she didn't know where he was. Even if she had feelings for Ren, it had become too hard for her to trust anyone. It was enough to make her dizzy!

"The others aren't around," Fullmoon said, referring to Takuto and the other three, "so I can be a little honest. The person who gave me this necklace is- was- the most important person in my life. But I never told him, and now I can't be with him anymore. The other person is special to me, too, but I might not be able to be with him, either, and even if I could be, it would feel like betrayal."

Kyoko thought for a minute. If Sho had really loved her, but they couldn't be together for some reason, would she still have hated the other girls he was with, if he had truly loved one of them? She would have, but if Sho was still important to her, she would have wanted him to be happy. Even without her.

"I think…if the one who gave you that necklace cares about you the way you care about him, he'll want you to be happy," Kyoko said slowly. "If he can't be with you, he would want someone else who cared about you to be with you, so you wouldn't be lonely."

"Do you think so?" Fullmoon asked.

Kyoko nodded. "As long as that person knows that you still care about him, and that you would be with him if you could, he'll accept the other person. If he loves you, he won't want you to dwell on him forever." She stared at the floor, wondering if Sho had ever asked anyone something like this. Had he been worried about hurting her, or hadn't he cared?

"Are you thinking about Mr. Fuwa?" Fullmoon asked.

Kyoko blinked. "How did you…"

"I've been thinking for a while now, and that isn't the way someone reacts to a musician they don't like," Fullmoon said. "You know Mr. Fuwa and you're angry with him. What happened?"

"He brought me with him from our hometown when he started trying to become a singer," Kyoko said. "He had me pay for our apartment and do all of the work. I was okay with it, because I was in love with him. But I found out he was just using me, and that he didn't even care…" Kyoko bit her lip. She was not going to cry. She wasn't.

"That's horrible," Fullmoon said. "I've met him a few times. He's always seemed arrogant, but never like a jerk. I'm surprised!"

"He has a way of getting girls to believe everything he says," Kyoko said bitterly.

Fullmoon put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, I'm sure there's another guy for you. He's out there somewhere. I know it."

Kyoko thought of Ren and blushed.

"You're thinking of him right now, aren't you!" Fullmoon squealed.

Kyoko turned away, blushing even more deeply. "Am not."

Fullmoon laughed. "Yes, you are! Who is it?"

"No way! I'm not telling you!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

They were still arguing like that when Wakaoji returned.

_A/N: No character interaction, because this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I'd planned. Please review!_


End file.
